Rocky and Tundra episode 3 Secrets and Songbooks
Interior. Lookout Tundra: (Talking to customer) Excuse me, sir. (chuckle) We have a strict store policy that only store employees can take instruments off the display. We don't want anything to break. (Tundra grabs a violin to show the customer, and the entire shelf of violins crashes to the ground. Without turning around, Tundra knows what happened and is a bit embarrassed by it) Here you go. Marshall: (Blowing a sad but comical sting trombone while standing behind a drumset) I've been waiting all day for something bad to happen so I could do that. Rocky: Something bad happened this morning when put on that shirt (plays a quick guitar sting) Marshall: Zinger-sting! Sweet! Rocky & Marshall: What-up! Malta: (Walks into The lookout with an excessive amount of rouge, mascara, and lipstick) Guess who got a job at the... Marshall: (interrupting) The clown store? (Rimshot) Malta: No, at the make-up kiosk. They pay in us free samples. And really? You're making clown jokes dressed like that? Marshall: Everyone, stop picking on my shirt. Malta: I'm talking about your shoes. Marshall: Oh. (Walks to the counter to reveal he's literally wearing clown shoes) Malta: Anyway, I have an announcement... (Rocky interrupts her) Rocky: Hold on. (Starts a drumroll, which Malta interrupts by grabbing his drumsticks and throwing them out the door, almost hitting some mall patrons walking by.) Malta: I just booked you a gig on TV! Rocky: (jumps up and hugs Malta) Thanks! You're the best manager ever! Tundra: On what show? Malta: Oh, only Miami's hippest show, South Beach Sound. Marshall: Awesome! Tundra: Ah! Rocky: Sweet! Tundra: (walks towards Rocky) Rocky, this is huge! South Beach Sound is a big deal! Do you know how many stars got their break on that show? Rocky: No. How many? Tundra: I don't know! (starts laughing) When I get excited, I ask a lot of questions. Why do I do that? (Rocky opens his mouth) Uh, don't answer. Malta: Anyhow. They're coming to film Rocky at the mall tomorrow; I told them you would write a new song! Rocky: Tomorrow? That's not enough time. Malta: Hey, if I can get fired from three jobs in one day, I'm pretty sure you can write one song. Lazy! Tundra: We can write a song; luckily I have some new ideas in my book, no worries. (can't find her book) Oh no! Uh, my book is gone! Worries, worries! Rocky: Okay, calm down. It's just a book. Tundra: It is not just a book! It is my diary and journal and songwriting book all rolled into one. I write all my personal stuff in there; if anyone else reads it, I will die! Marshall: (Plays an oddly happy piece on the piano) Oops, sorry. I meant: (plays a minor and gloomy arrangement of minor chords) Theme Song Interior. lookout Tundra: (Runs in through the back door) Where's my book?! Where's my book?! Where's my book?! Malta, can you get off the piano bench so I can see if my book is in there? Malta: Yeah, sure. (Malta is thrown off the bench by Tundra) Tundra: Ah, it's not in there! (heads to the tuba) Rocky: I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the tuba. Tundra: (finds a sandwich in it) What kind of disgusting pup puts food in a tuba? Marshall: Aww, my sandwich! I lost this a month ago. (takes a bite out of it) Rocky: Dude, that's just wrong. At least share! (bites into the other side of the sandwich) Rubble: (drags in his own piano) Hello, Tundra. I'm here for my piano lesson. Tundra: Eh, now is not a good time, Rubble. And I've told you before: you don't need to bring your own piano. Rubble: Oh, I forgot. Tundra: Besides, your piano lesson is tomorrow. Today's your oboe lesson. Rubble: Aww, nartz! You know how hard it was to get this on the bus? I'll be back. (starts to push the piano out) Tundra: Uh, you guys look for my book here while Malta and I check the Lost & Found. I have to find it before someone reads it! Some of the things I wrote in there are super personal and embarrassing! Rocky: Like how you have an imaginary friend named Ms. Pennyworth you talk to when you're stressed? Tundra: How do you know about Ms. Pennyworth? I've only ever told one pup that secret. Malta: ...Well, obviously, Ms. Pennyworth has been blabbing about you all over town. Interior. Lost & Found Malta: Found it! Tundra: My book? Malta: No, my Lost & Found t-shirt from when I worked here at the Lost & Found. Man, I hated this job. All those sad, desperate pups, searching for stuff that you'll never see for as long as they live! (sees Tundra's dejected look) I mean, we're totally going to find your book! Interior. Lookout Rocky: (Marshall sniffs the drums, the piano keys, and is about to sniff a violin bow) What are you doing? Marshall: Using my super puppy sense of smell to find Tundra's book. (sniffs the bow) Rocky: You have a super puppy sense of smell? What food am I thinking of? Marshall: (sniffs Rocky's head) Cherry pie. (Rocky gives him a look) A la mode. Rocky: Wow. (they head up into the practice room; Marshall immediately begins sniffing) Marshall: (makes his way to the fridge; opens it) Found it! (starts to take out gingerbread house) Rocky: Wow. Your nose is amazing. Marshall: No, I didn't smell the book; I just remembered that I used it as a roof for my gingerbread house. Rocky: (picks up the songbook) Why do you have a gingerbread house? Marshall: What? You want my gingerbread men to live out on the street? Rocky: (picks up one of the gingerbread men) No, I want him to live in my belly (rubs his belly; bites the head) Marshall: Carlos! (snatches the body back; puts the body back and glares at Rocky) Rocky: C'mon, let's go find Tundra. Marshall: (closes the fridge) You know, it's a good thing that we found the book and not some stranger who would see the embarrassing and personal stuff she wrote in her book. Rocky: (puts the book on the cart) Totally. It's gotta be pretty juicy stuff too, or she wouldn't be so worried about someone reading it. (they start to walk out; they pause, and walk back it) It's gonna be pretty juicy stuff. Marshall: So juicy. Rocky: What do you think? Marshall: It's not like Tundra ever told us not to touch her book. A brief montage is shown in which five times, Tundra tells Rocky, Marshall, or both of them not to touch her book. Marshall: Okay, what if we didn't open the book but it accidentally got dropped on the floor and opened itself? Rocky: There you go!(Marshall lifts the book up to drop it; it drops without opening itself) Okay, what if it got stuck to the ceiling with something sticky like jelly, and we could see the pages from down here? Marshall: Yes! Rocky: Aww, that's crazy. What are we going to do: go all the way to the store to get jelly? By the time we get back- Marshall: What do you need? I've got grape, strawberry, boysenberry, I got some jam. I got a bunch of marmalade, some chutney- Rocky: This is ridiculous. Marshall: You're right. We should just read it. Rocky: No! I meant we shouldn't be reading her book at all! Marshall: (reading the book) I can't stop now; this is some good stuff. It's all about some guy she has a crush on. (Rocky's ears perk up; he looks down and reads the book too) Rocky: No, it's me. Tundra's got a crush on me. Marshall: Shhh, don't spoil it; I'm a slow reader. Uh-huh, uh-huh. Whoa! Tundra's got a crush on you. Rocky: I can't believe Tundra has a crush on me. Marshall: I can't believe I ate all that jelly. Rocky: Tundra's awesome, but I just don't feel that way about her. We're two different pups. She likes pickles, I like pancakes. She likes reading books, I like having fun. I'm cool and collected, and she chews her fur when she gets nervous! Interior. Food Court Malta: (Tundra's chewing her fur) You want some guacamole with that? Tundra: Oh, um, sorry, it's probably not very appetizing to watch. Malta: Ooh, I have an idea! Why don't we re-trace your steps from today, and maybe we'll figure out where you left your book. Tundra: Okay! Uh, I got here early so I wrote in my book on the bench next to the cell phone accessory cart. Then I went to work, and on my break, I took a walk past the cell phone accessory cart. Then I went- Malta: Wait, why do you keep talking about the cell phone accessory cart? Tundra: Um, I'm not! I didn't! Why, did the cute pup who works there ask about me? Malta: No way! You have a crush on the cell phone accessory cart pup! That's what you wrote in your book, isn't it? Tundra: Whaaaaat? The cell phone pup? That's crazy, uh, why would I- Holy unlimited texting, he is so cute! Interior. Practice Room Marshall: You never know, she might not have been writing about you. Interior. Food Court Tundra: I mean, look at him. His kind eyes, fur that flops just the right way. Interior. Practice Room Rocky: Kind eyes, fur that flops just the right way; that's so me! (flops his fur and dramatically blinks) Marshall: We work so close to each other. Interior. Food Court Tundra: And yet we're so far apart. And he smells like a fresh summer breeze! Interior. Practice Room Rocky: Like a fresh summer breeze. (Marshall lifts Rocky's arm up and sniffs it) Marshall: Oh yeah, that's summery and breezy. Marshall: You're right; that's obviously you, Rocky. Interior. Food Court Tundra: And his name is Chandler. Be cool, here he comes. (leans back in her chair as Chandler walks by) Chandler: Excuse me. Tundra: (Malta forces her to stand up) Oh, so you like throwing trash away? (starts awkwardly laughing) Chandler: Uh, yeah, I guess. Tundra: No way, me too! (takes the entire tray of food and throws it away) Chandler: Oh, okay. (walks away) Malta: I wasn't done with that. (Tundra sits back down and starts chewing her fur) Interior. Lookout Rocky: (he and Marshall are walking down the stairs) What am I going to do? I don't want things to be all weird between me and- Marshall: Tundra! (Tundra and Malta walk in) Malta: And Malta! I'm short, not invisible. Tundra: No way, you found my book! Rocky: Yeah, it was in the refri- Tundra: (pulls him down into a hug) Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you. (Rocky is a little creeped out as she lets him up) I am so relieved. Let's go work on that new song for South Beach Sound. (she and Rocky head up the stairs) Interior. Practice Room Rocky: Okay, let's get to work. I think we should- (Tundra shuts the door) Why'd you shut the door? Tundra: Because we always shut the door when we write a song; it's more private. Rocky: Maybe we should change that. What do we have to hide? (opens the door) We're writing a song up here with the door open! Wide open... Tundra: (gives him a funny look) Uh, we should write something totally different for you to play on South Beach Sound. What about a love song? Rocky: What about a like song? Tundra: Come on, I've already got a bunch of it figured out. (plays a chord on the piano) ♫ Love, love, love.♫ Rocky: ♫ Like, like♫(says this one in a flat tone) Like. Tundra: ♫ It's a special kind of feeling.♫ Rocky: ♫ But not always so appealing.♫ Tundra: ♫ All you want is to get close.♫ Rocky: ♫ But too close is kinda gross.♫ Tundra: ♫ Gotta go for what you want. ♫ Rocky: (says the words really fast) ♫ But just keeping things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same. ♫ (hits another piano chord and stands up) Tundra: Uh, you're acting weird. Are-are you okay? Rocky: Yeah, I'm fine. Just not feeling this love song. Tundra: Rocky, I am really feeling this one. I think we're close enough that I can tell you who this song is really about. Rocky: (clapping his paws over his ears and running out of the room)If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true! If I don't hear it, it's not true! Interior. Mall of Adventure Bay Tundra: I've never seen Rocky act so crazy. He ran out before we could finish our new song. Malta: I wonder if he's nervous about playing on South Beach Sound. Marshall: (overhears them; looks up) Nervous? Rocky never gets nervous, especially about performing. Tundra: Then why is he acting so weird around me? Marshall: (says it nervously) Oh, it's because he's nervous! Rocky always gets nervous, especially about performing! Tundra: Marshall... Marshall: I don't know anything, why are you grilling me? Can't a guy put a new roof on his gingerbread house in peace? Malta: Tundra, I think Marshall has something he needs to get off his chest. Tundra: Marshall, make this easy for yourself. You know I can't control Malta; tell us what you know! Marshall: You can hurt me all you want, I'll never tell. I'll never tell! Malta: Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt your family. Your gingerbread family. (picks up a gingerbread man) Marshall: Benjamin! (he lunges for Benjamin; Tundra holds him back) Malta: We can do this the easy way, or the Maltese way. Marshall: I can't betray Rocky. (Malta bites Benjamin's arm off) No! You monster. Tundra: Marshall. You can end all this senseless suffering right now. Tell us! Marshall: Never! Malta: I wonder what Benjamin would look like without a head. Marshall: Rocky read Tundra's song book and knows she has a crush on him! Malta & Tundra: What? Marshall: There. Now you know everything. (Tundra picks her songbook up; Malta bites Benjamin's head) What are you doing? I said I told you everything! Malta: I know, but Benjamin's really tasty. (sees Tundra walk away) Where are you going? Tundra: To find Austin and confront him about reading my book. Malta: No. There's a better way to deal with this. A little thing I like to call revenge. And we need your book to do it. (takes Ally's book) Tundra: I love it. (takes her book back) Don't touch my book. Interior. Lookout Rubble: (walks in with a hobo; Tundra turns around and sees this) Hey Tundra, I'm here for my hobo lesson. Tundra: Uh, Rubble, it's an oboe lesson. Not a hobo lesson. Rubble: Aw nartz! You know how hard it was to get him on the bus? (points to the hobo) Come on, Uncle Hank. (they leave just as Malta arrives) Malta: Rocky's coming! Lipstick! (throws lipstick to Tundra; she puts it on) Tundra picks up a doll resembling Rocky; kisses doll's face and says Rocky's name a few times. Rocky: (slightly disturbed) Tundra? What are you doing? Is that doll supposed to be me? Tundra: (in a faux-affectionate tone) Oh. Rocky. Hi. Yes, it is. I was just practicing what I would do if you got bit by a rattlesnake... On the lips. It could happen, oh. Rocky: Good to know. So, you wanna work on our new song now? Here, where everyone can see us? Tundra: Uh, I can't right now. I'm busy. Malta: What private thoughts are you writing in your book of secrets, Tundra? Tundra: I'm just making a list of turn-offs. Things I don't like in a guy. Things that, if a guy did, I would definitely not be interested in him at all. Malta: Cool. Wanna go to the Food Court and not come back for at least twenty minutes? Tundra: Sure. I'll just leave my book right here. The two girls leave the store, and just as they expected Rocky picks up the book. Devil Rocky: (materializes on Rocky's right shoulder) Read it! It's staring right at you. Angel Rocky: (materializes on Rocky's left shoulder) Don't read it. It's her private book. Devil Rocky: Read it! Then you'll know how to get Ally to not like you any more. Angel Rocky: Don't read it. Devil Malta: (materializes next to Angel Rocky) Guess who just got a job as your new conscience? Angel Rocky: Hey, that's my job. Devil Malta: Not anymore. (pushes Angel Rocky down; he screams and falls to his doom) Listen to the other guy. Read the book. Devil Rocky & Devil Malta: (continue to repeat themselves) Read it! Read it! (Rocky finally opens the book) Rocky: Turn-offs. Guys with fur dye. Guys who are covered in a lot of water. Interior. Sonic Boom Rocky: (walks in with a fake tan and sweat stains) Hey, Tundra. How do I look? Tundra: Orange. Rocky: I know right. Brings out the color in my eyes. Tundra: Ew, I hate fur dye. Rocky: Really? I did not know that. (shows off his wet fur) Tundra: Uh, almost as much as I hate wet guys. Rocky: Also did not know that. Marshall: (walks in) Whoa, you look different! Rocky: Yeah. Cause I'm orange, and I'm covered in water. Marshall: No, that's not it. Rocky: That's exactly it. I'm trying to make Tundra not have a crush on me, and it's working! She hates fur dye and wet guys! Marshall: Really wanna be wet? (Sprays his water cannon) Rocky: Oh, perfect. Thanks. Marshall: The key is to take one more little-(Rocky freaks out)-spray. Rocky: Uh! Uh! (looks for water; even steals Zuma's empty water bowl) Malta: Rocky! Good, you're here. South Beach Sound wants to do the interview with you right now. Rocky: What? I thought that was tomorrow. Malta: They moved it to today. You look like a wet pumpkin. Rocky: I can't go on live TV like this. Apollo: We're here on live TV with Rocky Moon! Tell us about your new song. Rocky: Wet. Wet. Apollo: Oh, I bet it is wet. What's it called? Rocky: Towel! Towel! Apollo: Towel! Towel! Catchy, catchy. Rocky: Marshall! Towel! Now! Marshall: Wasn't really wet now, but okay. (Wipes himself with the towel) Apollo: Are you nervous about being on live TV? You're kind of wet a little. Rocky: Am I? Didn't notice. Apollo: So, tell us about your music. Rocky: It's really, really fun, you know,... Water's really wet! Apollo: Okay, Rocky, I have one last question for you. Why'd you read Tundra's book? Rocky: Huh? Tundra: Y'know, my private book that I told you a million times not to touch. Why'd ya read it? Rocky: I-wait-is this the- Tundra: Fake interview to make you look stupid as punishment for reading my book? Yeah, that's exactly what it is! Tundra & Malta: (they high-five) Woo! Malta: The camera crew was my idea. I'm really good at revenge. If there was a revenge store, I'd never get fired! Rocky: So that isn't the crew from South Beach Sound? Tundra: No, and I don't have a crush on you. Rocky: Oh, that's a relief. I thought I'd have to stay orange forever. Hey Marshall, towel. Marshall: I'm not really wet, but okay. (wipes his sleeve-clad armpits with a towel) Rocky: Listen. I know I shouldn't have read your book. It was wrong, and I'm sorry. Tundra: I accept your apology. Um, but you know, uh, there's still one thing that bothers me. Why did you freak out so much when you thought I had a crush on you? Am I that horrible? Rocky: No, Tundra, you got it all wrong. You're awesome! I did that stuff because you're my friend, and I don't want to jeopardize that. Tundra: I feel the same way. (Tundra tries to hug her; she pushes him back) Let's hug when you're less orange and wet! Rocky: I'm just glad I didn't make a fool of myself on live TV. Tundra: Yeah. Malta wanted to put this whole thing on the Mall Jumbo-Tron, but I wouldn't let her. Rocky: Wow. She really is good at revenge. Tundra: The best! But you know I wouldn't embarrass you like that! Public humiliation is my worst nightmare. (it is revealed that Malta did, in fact, put the whole thing on the Mall Jumbo-Tron) That's why I freaked out about my book. I mean, I would die if anyone found out I have a crush on the cell phone accessory guy. (Malta runs up to Tundra and whispers something) What? The Jumbo-Tron? I thought we weren't doing that! (she starts chewing her fur and slowly lowers herself) Interior. Mall of Adventure Apollo: What's up, all of Miami? We are live on South Beach Sound with the one and only, Rocky Moon! Rocky: This song was written by my good friend, Tundra Dawson. It's called, Not a Love Song. (performs a shortened version of Not a Love Song) During Rocky's performance, Chandler approaches Tundra with surprisingly no awkwardness. Rocky ends the song pointing at his keyboard player, apparently to congratulate him for a job well done. (End credits show, End of Episode)